The presently disclosed embodiments relate generally to gas turbine engine and/or nacelle assemblies and, more particularly, to thrust reversers used in gas turbine engine and/or nacelle assemblies.
Thrust reversers in gas turbine engine and/or nacelle assemblies are deployed to redirect an aircraft's propulsive air flow, such as in a forward direction rather than aft. This can provide deceleration for the aircraft which, for example, can assist in slowing the aircraft down during landing, and therefore, enable shorter landing distances while reducing stress and wear on an aircraft's brakes. Thrust reversers are particularly useful when a landing surface is icy or wet, and consequently, the aircraft's brakes are less effective.
Commercial gas turbine engines typically include an engine which produces high temperature, high pressure exhaust ejected through a nozzle downstream of the engine, and a bypass duct, which is generally an annular space concentrically located about the engine through which air from the engine fan, known as the fan bypass stream, is passed. Many aircraft applications use high bypass ratio gas turbine engines, where a majority of the aircraft's propulsion is provided by the fan bypass stream, rather than by the exhaust produced from the engine. In such applications, a thrust reverser may be able to operate effectively by redirecting the fan bypass stream alone.
However, providing a thrust reverser to redirect the fan bypass stream presents design challenges. The thrust reverser must be part of an overall aerodynamic design when stowed, yet be capable of effectively deploying at an appropriate angle which captures enough of the fan bypass stream, and redirects this fan bypass stream at the needed angle, to provide deceleration. To obtain thrust reverser designs which accomplish this, complex assemblies with a multitude of parts have generally been used, often requiring translating parts relative to the engine to allow the thrust reverser to deploy at an effective location. These designs also have generally included an obstruction present in the fan bypass stream reversal flow path, such as actuators or linkages. Moreover, these complex designs are less reliable and require greater maintenance costs. Even with these complex designs, significant portions of the fan bypass stream are not redirected, resulting in a less efficient thrust reverser and, as a consequence, the need for longer landing distances and increased wear on the aircraft's brakes.